Mating Habits of Muggleborns
by HerRoyalMajestyTheQueen
Summary: Sequel to Woman Troubles. Hermione just figured out how screwed she is. Remus has known for a while. They find out they are bonded what will they do? Rating M just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Hermione is screwed

Tonight she had her answer.

For too long now Hermione watched Remus. At first she believed it to be a manifestation of her former (alright present) crush – but it wasn't. Nor was it a spell, potion, allergic reaction or an effect of being muggle-born and more susceptible to his animal magnetism. Some how in the course of the six years they worked together she had bonded herself to him. She essentially became his mate unintentionally and indeed unknowingly.

She sat at the kitchenette with the text with which she garnered this information from and a very cold cup of tea – for she had been there for quite some time staring into oblivion. She simply could not figure out _how_ or _when_ it happened. According to the text, _Magical Metaphysical Bonds for Muggles: Even You Can Understand,_ which she had picked up for some light reading and had unwittingly revealed her current dilemma, a magical bond may appear between two individuals under specific circumstances involving a blood ritual - Dear Lord! Surely she hadn't done that – the major effect however was the telling factor: increased awareness of the mate.

Her awareness was perfect. She could anticipate him seamlessly out in the field she always seemed to know exactly how and what he was going to do, no matter what it was. She was also acutely attuned to his emotional state and his presence. Apparently the bond could only strengthen with time and as far as this book was concerned it was unbreakable.

Unbreakable – Gods! It was a total invasion of privacy even though it was unintentional and worse yet Remus had absolutely no idea. She had no idea how to broach the subject but hopefully he could find it in his heart to forgive her. What if he couldn't? What if he hated her? She did after all infringe on his privacy.

Did this affect other relationships? Is this perhaps why she had not dated in so long? Did this mean she had personally ended his love life? Oh No – She didn't want to think about him with other women it was bad enough he was going to hate her without adding jealousy to her despair.

Slipping further into depression she was surprised to hear footsteps in the hall, it was much to early even for an early riser. The hair on her nape stood on end. The door swung open and in the doorway stood a wiry frame she knew well. Although the light from the hall cast a shadow upon his face she knew that posture, that stride – so markedly agile, that golden hair flecked with silver that just now shone as a halo crowning his head, even his scent was familiar to her. She knew his presence indeed she knew it before he entered. Yup, her Remus - Radar was in full working order.

Hermione was royally screwed-

Remus knew he was screwed long ago-

He fell for her – Hard, and still hadn't recovered yet. He always had a soft spot for the brilliant witch even when she was a student but he never really saw her as a child. She was intelligent, brave, honest to a fault, and surprisingly athletic.

He attempted to stomp down the feelings he had but they grew in spite of the daily pruning. He was older than her by close to twenty years, admittedly that was normal in the wizarding world but she was muggle-born – her parents would likely have a stroke, but he was also a werewolf and he would never drag her into a union with him for that reason alone. Make no mistake, he wasn't trying to fool anyone not even himself– if he had a chance to be with her she wouldn't freely give her up- he would want it all.

Remus knew Hermione was upset and had been for some time now, however he could not pinpoint the cause. When he found Hermione she was seated in the kitchen an looked up at him as he entered the kitchen he saw her eyes widen slightly, goose flesh break out on her skin and the pulse jump in her throat and assumed he had startled her at his quick entrance – almost as if she would bolt. The beast within him stirred at the thought of a chase.

She looked heavenly sitting there in her nightgown with her hair mussed, her eyes sleepy and goosfleshed skin. It had been two weeks since their spat and his beast reminded him that she was healthy and female and to both is man and his beast utterly edible. Taking a claming breath he entered and took a seat opposite her to find out what was causing her distress.

Tonight he would have his answer.


	2. Remus knew he was screwed

Hermione knew she had to tell him. It would b a catastrophe if he found out on his own. At least if she confronted him now he would believe that she had no idea before tonight. Maybe. Damned if she did damned if she didn't. Taking a deep breath she looked up from the table at the man she loved and… blurted out the first thing she could think of, "I'm sorry!" Then promptly burst into tears.

When Remus sought out Hermione he was expecting possible apprehension about their new job or the party she was planning for Ginny or even nightmares. He was not expecting an apology (for what he had no idea) and a sobbing woman. He circled the kitchenette and sat on the stool beside her, placing his arms around her loosely. His heart sped up when she turned into his embrace and borrowed into his chest seeking comfort.

Saying that he was attracted to her was a gross understatement. He also knew that on some level she was attracted to him as well. Ever since the incident with her woman troubles, or as he had privately taken to calling it _The Debacle_, he had let the beast surface more often and in doing so noticed that her scent would change in certain situations. Like when they were sparing and ended up in a heap on the floor or when he caught her just before she fell while reaching for a book last week. His plan was to slowly begin to show her more attention and flirt to test he waters and eventually ask her to be his. If he had any idea the emotions that ran through regarding him – he never would have hesitated tightening his hold from protective to possessive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it wasn't on purpose and I promise that I'll try to fix it." Hermione wailed into his chest, however all Remus understand was that she was upset and she thought he was mad at her. "Hermione, pet, I have no idea what you are on about but I'm sure everything will be just fine. Why don't you calm down and tell ol' Remus what's the matter?" neither noticed the endearment slip from his lips.

Hermione recovered her composure slightly and lifted her head to look up at him but made no move to slip from his arms. She simply looked up and said, "You're not old Remus." He chuckled softly replying, "Alright I'm not old just…slightly used? Now care to tell me what has you up at four in the morning and sobbing like Ron when the Chudley Cannons lost the cup?" That at least got a smile from her though she pulled away and reached for the book on the counter before her. Sliding it before him she said, "You need to read this but before you do please know that I'm sorry and I'll do whatever you want."

Remus reached for the book and began to read where she pointed with a growing sense of foreboding. He was completely baffled, flabbergasted, bewildered, astonished, befuddled and slightly wry. When he finished looked up to see her leaning against the countertop with her head in her hands pointedly no looking at him. "Hermione..." He made it a question and noticed when she jumped slightly.

"Remus I know you probably hate me right now and I don't blame you at all. Please just give me the chance to fix this and I promise I will, I'll do everything in my power and use every resource I can –"

"No." with his one word forceful response she stopped her tirade and looked up startled and upset.

"What?" no, not startled completely desperate.

"I said no. You are not going to "fix" this. I don't want you too." And indeed he didn't he knew he was being selfish but by all accounts he was _happy_. This could be his shot.

"But… If I don't you'll never be able to lead a normal life and didn't you read the part about enhanced awareness of the, the mate?" she finished blushing. Then thought of something else, "Oh," it was a defeated noise, "I'll just pack and go sty with Ginny until I can be reassigned. I'll just go do that now…" Rising from the stool she was startled to find herself one more seated but this time actually on the kitchenette counter- directly in front of Remus.

He couldn't believe it she thought he was kicking her out. He hadn't exactly thought it through when he grabbed her and hoisted her up onto the surface before him. He had a dilemma and no way out of it except to tell her his feelings and hope she accepted him.

"I'm not mad and the book says that it is irreversible. For that fact alone you shouldn't kill yourself over it. I must admit my reasons are not entirely unselfish. I have been trying to find a way to approach you for some time regarding a similar subject." He reached up and tipped her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. He needed her to see the truth of his words as he spoke them.

She now looked down into his open honest face and saw something there she dared no to hope for, steeling herself for disappointment she asked, "What subject?"

"All I am asking for is a chance and if you decide that you cannot then I will do everything in my power to dissolve-" his words were cut off by soft fingers descending on his lips to stem their flow.

"Yes." was her simple answer and she leaned down to kiss his lips softly as her hand caressed his jaw and slid into that soft hair at the nape of his neck. He was kissing her beforehe registered that she was giving him a chance. The moment it did his heart swelled. He vowed he would do anything for her. He was _not_ going to blow his only shot.

Note: Next chapter is gonna have some loving if it squicks don't read...


	3. Blowing his shot

He was _not_ going to blow his only shot.

Sliding her to the edge of the counter he stood without breaking contact and pressed her against him. He held her tiny frame to his chest with one hand cradling her head with his fingers tangled in her wild curls and his other hand bracing her at the small of her back. He loved her; he knew that, now he just had to prove it to her. He kissed her with all of the passion concealed

Before breaking the kiss to breath he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and nuzzled her cheek. The hand in her hair came down to her waist as well as the one on her back. Looking at her he saw a thing of beauty - lust laden eyes, tangled hair, swollen lips and red tinged cheeks.

His right hand grazed down her leg as he reveled in her beauty only to discover that her nightgown had risen to just below her hips and he was nestled between her thighs pressed close to her center.

His thumbs drew circles on her exposed skin and he leaned in again to nip at her lips. Kissing along her jaw and occasionally sucking lightly on the skin he made his way to her throat, when he reached her pulse point he gently took it between his teeth, licking and sucking he tasted her sweet skin and growled low in his throat. For an instant he was horrified that he let her hear him like that until her fingers began digging into his shoulders to pull him closer and let out a soft whimpering sigh.

At that pleading noise pulled her flush against him urging her to wrap her legs around him. He held her at her hips and stepped back from the counter heading towards the kitchen door. Their fist time together would be in a proper bed.

Hermione couldn't believe it. He wasn't mad. He wanted her, at least for a while and she wasn't going to argue. His mouth was amazing soft and hard all at the same time. She hadn't expected the passion he exhibited from their first kiss. It was overwhelming but she was glad of it. When she could catch her breath she noticed him looking at her and it made her blush a shade redder then she already was. Then he leaned in again and instead of capturing her mouth (and she would be a willing captive) he began a trail down her throat. When she felt the vibration of his growl she couldn't help herself and whimpered with need. Trying to draw him closer in her delirium she clutched at his shoulders.

He lifted her from the counter and she could feel him pressed against her abdomen. He held her as if she weighted nothing and swept out of the room. When he stopped the exploration of her neck she took her opportunity to do the same. Starting with his jaw she left tiny kisses everywhere she could reach and began to unbutton the shirt from the collar. When she had the top of his shirt unbuttoned she pushed it off of his shoulders and attacked the juncture between his throat and shoulder with lips tongue and teeth.

She as rewarded by a soft groan. When he shifted her in his arms to climb the stair she wriggled closer and felt him falter slightly at the movement. She grinned triumphantly into his shoulder and felt his right hand slip down over the back of her hip and grasp her ass tightly. With his left hand he opened the door to his chamber not bothering with the lights.

Remus sat her on the bed giving her a lingering kiss on the lips and stepped back.

He looked magnificent. Strong and feral but his eyes also held affection. This was the Remus that she had been dreaming about for as long as she had realized her feelings. "Hermione, pet, is this what you want? I need to hear you say it before we go any further." Surprised by his vulnerability she reached out a hand for him, "Yes Remus I want this, I want this very much."

Relief was evident on his face as Remus took her hand and sat beside her on the bed. She could just barely see the line of his face soften in relief in the moonlight. Touched by his show of emotion she leaned over and kissed his lips gently and unbuttoned the cuffs at his wrists. She then swiftly finished with the front of his dress shirt nearly tearing it off of him.

When she could finally see his chest in all its glory she reached forward to run her hands down his collarbone to the waist of his slacks. She could feel the traced of scar tissue from the hardships in his life. She felt him begin to shy away so she bent forward and left a small kiss on a long jagged scar just below his collarbone.

The scars did not bother her- they were from his changes and the war instead to her they were a badge of courage. She cherished his scars they were like a map for his life. Each had a story – like the one she kissed- she knew was from a curse he took to save a little girl caught in the cross fire of a battle with Death Eaters. It was his Medal of Valor.

His hands moved to the hem of her nightgown that was gathered at her waist still from the ride up the steps and she helped him guide it over her head. He continued to look into her eyes until the nightgown lay forgotten on the floor. Only then did his eyes venture down and his hand caressed the underside of a swollen breast. The fire in his eyes was enough encouragement for her not to feel uncomfortable at his silence. He looked back into her eyes and said one word – one name- hers.

Remus pulled her onto his lap while capturing her lips for another passionate kiss he continued to tease her breasts with his fingers. Soft caresses, kneading strokes, sharp tugs and back again until she was restless and wet. Reaching down she unclasped his trousers and her hand burrowed inside until it encountered her prize.

Grunting he rolled them so that she was beneath his long frame and kissed a trail down her body. Her small hands that had long left his hardened member were now tangled in his hair. He glanced up to see her reaction to what he was about to do and knew that what he saw on her face would forever leave an imprint on his mind. Lust, need, _love _were all there and all for him. He nearly wept at the sight. Of course he wouldn't - not at a time like this.

Hermione had her hands in his hair and her head tilted up to see him. He ran his fingers over the edged of her soft cotton panties. They were so Hermione- soft, feminine and efficient. He kissed her hip and began to slide her undergarment from her body. Leaving a trail of kisses to her delicate ankle he dropped them from the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving her body.

He completed the job on his pants and returned to her at the head of the bed bracing above her on his forearms her shapely thighs cradling him. She was ready for him, he knew it and he didn't know if he could wait much longer. There would be more time later for foreplay, he promised himself that. Kissing her shoulder he heard her beg, "Please Remus."

He sank into her body and with sure slow strokes he began to make love to his mate.

He was trying to be gentle and she appreciated that but she wanted him to enjoy it as well. She set her heels into the mattress and began to rise to meet his strokes, quickening the pace. She heard his breathing hitch and knew that he heard her message loud and clear.

She bit his chest not hard exactly just this side of pleasure and was please to hear a growl come from his chest…..Oh …. That was lovely. The vibrations traveled through his body into hers causing lovely little lights to dance before her eyes and her subsequent orgasm.

Feeling her walls tighten around him he sped up further seeking his own release. When he felt that his orgasm was imminent he slid a hand between them to caress her clit. She came again, the second orgasm drawing a startled cry from her lips and he muffled them with his own. Her body was still convulsing beneath him when he reached his climax.


	4. If it is a dream

When he went to find Hermione tonight he never expected it would end with his making love to the one woman who had long held his heart. They lay twined together for a long while just breathing still connected in the most intimate way. When he finally moved it was not far. He lay beside her drawing her to him and running his fingers through her curls.

He didn't know how long it would last, he hoped forever. He wanted to worship her the way she was meant to be worshiped.

She didn't know how long it would last, she hoped forever. She wanted to love him the way he deserved the way only she could.

When Remus finally spoke it was tentative and wrought with emotion, "Hermione, will you be mine? I know not, how to phrase it another way. I want all of you, for always, and I know that it may seem sudden however we have known each other for a long time, in that time I have loved you for many years."

Hermione was crying into his shoulder, "Oh Remus, I love you too. I have for a while. That is why I was so upset about this whole mate thing. I couldn't bare it if you hated me."

"Hush Pet, I don't mind makes things easier I'm sure." He gave her a playful grin and kissed her cheek. "I do have a question though. Do you know how long you half of the link has been active?"

"No. The book said a blood ritual was involved but we have never done one. I can't seem to figure out how this happened…not that I'm complaining, just confused."

"Well maybe if we sleep on it we'll figure it out, you know fresh eyes and all that. Sleep Pet I'll wake you in a few hours." She was already drifting off curled up to his side with a possessive hand on his chest. As if he would leave her – not likely.


	5. I wish never to awaken

When Hermione awoke a few hours later it was only to stir slightly but not break from her sleepy haze. She had the delightful sensation of heavy warmth pressing her into the mattress. Shifting slightly the arm resting over her waist tightened and she heard a sleepy growl at her neck. Smiling slightly she shushed her bed partner and spun in his arms burrowing herself more fully under the covers and into his embrace at the same time reveling in the tightness of her muscles.

It was the small ache of little used muscles but it was a good ache that she cherished all the more due to the circumstances. It had been a while for her, years in fact and she had only been with one other. Needless to say Remus was by far the more attentive and better endowed lover.

Remus sleepily pressed himself against her, kissed her head and buried his face into her hair. The drifted off again in the warmth and scent of each other.

Hours later when the sun was high they finally roused themselves fully and ventured from the dark bedroom. No one would be home so Hermione suggested that they make something to eat. Together they entered the kitchen and began moving in balance to each other. Remus heated the pan, Hermione cracked the eggs, Remus made cooked the breakfast meats and Hermione toasted and butter the bread, made the tea, poured the orange juice and set out the fruit.

When they sat to eat it was a silent affair with lots of glances at each other. When Remus looked up and caught Hermione staring at his lips she jerked and blushed to her roots. Breakfast continued in such a way until a bell was hear ringing in the sitting room. Hermione looked up nervously at Remus she knew what that bell meant. Someone was call in on the floo and quite possible was going to be coming over. She didn't know if he wanted anyone to know about them and the thought that he might not sent a stab of pain through her chest straight to her heart.

Her fears were assuaged however when he looked up at her and asked, "Are you ready now or would you like to wait and tell everyone at once?"

She smiled gloriously and nodded, "I guess it depends I think Harry should know before anyone else."

"Agreed." The bell rang again. "I'll check who it is leave every thing here and we'll get it later love, go on and get you day started."

Kissing her on the swiftly on the lips he exited the kitchen and ran his fingers through his hair. She quickly magic'd the dished into the sink (She could wash them later) and the food into the icebox. Taking the servant's stair way she went to her room to gather her clothes for the day and made her way to the master bath.

When she entered she placed her clothed on the rack, opened the skylight at started the shower. It was a delightfully magic shower with numerous heads and settings. The shower stall was large and had a bench built from marble. One could really relax in this shower and she _really_ loved showers - and baths and Jacuzzis and pools and lagoons…yeah you get the point. She was a regular fish.

Turning from the shower she removed her robe and hung it on the back of the door by her towel. She could see herself in the long ornate mirror above the vanity and what she saw shocked her. She thought she would look tired as she had the past few months but she had no trace of shadow beneath her eyes and the slight lines on her face that had begun to develop were gone. Taking a step closer she stared more intently and was stunned she looked better than she had in a very long time. Yes her hair was a birds nest (a large birds nest, an eagle maybe) and her neck had little love marks on them (nothing a light cover charm wouldn't fix) but she looked happy and healthy. _He has that effect on me,_ she mused.

She forced herself from the mirror and into the shower letting the water cascade down her body. Once she was thoroughly drenched she reached for her shampoo and lathered her hair well as she was rinsing she took a seat on the beach now that the marble had been warmed by the water. Next she reached for the conditioner and applied it to her unruly curls as she was rinsing it she suddenly felt a cool breeze slide over her shoulders but dismissed it.

When she finished she leaned over to change the shower controls from normal to pulse massage angling her back towards the toughest spray as she did so she turned towards the large glass door of the shower only to come face to face with a very naked and very wet Remus. He smiled at her from his leaning stance at the wall and then made his way towards her. The floo call must not have been that important.

Indeed it wasn't. Bill was just calling to see if he was still meeting with Minevera later in the week and ask that he would bring back some things from Hagrid's for him. He said he was and he would be glad too. As soon as the floo disconnected he hunted out his mate and what he was transfixed him as only she was able to do.

He sat on the bench beside her but facing her and pulled her to straddle his lap. Once she was in his lap and the shower was beating hard on her back he slipped his hands up her slick arms and began massaging her neck and shoulders. His eyes never leaving hers, she realized he was not going to take from this experience, this was for her. There was no denying that he was turned on - the evidence was very _apparent _and pressing against her folds - but he made no move to engage. This was just for her so he just continued to rub her neck and shoulders.

Hermione smiled her thanks and began washing his hair. When she was through she rinsed his hair and used her fingers coated in conditioner to detangle his straight thick golden hair. Her hands still slick from the conditioner traveled down the nape of his neck and began returning the neck rub.

Remus reached past her for the washcloths and lathered them well handing one to Hermione. He let it glide over her shoulder and arms across her back to her ass and around her neck over her chest he did not avoid her breasts - he simple treated them to the same as the rest of her body so far even if the scratchy fabric made her breath catch slightly as it skimmed over her peaked nipples.

He took his time washing the legs on wither side of him and then rising over her hips to her abdomen. He caressed her there with his hand as well following the trail of the cloth. Dipping lower he gently washed her treasure that was found at the apex of her thighs. His covered fingers spread her nether lips and removed the last remnants of their love making.

While he washed her glorious body she had washed his upper half from her position -paying painful attention to his nipples and abdomen. He rinsed the rag and stood with her held lightly within his arms. He pivoted and placed her on the bench then he ran the soap free cloth over her - wringing out the water to aid in her rinse.

The beast smiled in satisfaction even though she no longer held his scent – now it just got the chance to take and mark her again – Remus himself smiled wolfishly.

Dropping the rag he knelt between her thighs and kissed from knee to hip giving each leg the same treatment. Hermione lay before him open and quivering in the steamy shower. Spreading her, he could already scent her arousal. He nuzzled her center and gave a slow lick and when he heard a gasp it spurred him on.

He glided two fingers slowly into her core and licked the one place on his mate's body that would surely draw out a moan. When he drew his fingers from her body they brought with them her silky nectar that he quickly spread. Using both his hands he held her hips to the bench to restrain her already bucking hips.

He could taste her and it was like ambrosia. Ambrosia of the God's and he knelt to worship at the alter of his Goddess.

He continued this way slowly savoring his woman and brining her closer to completion. When her breathing became more erratic and her body tensed suddenly he knew it was mere seconds before her inner walls contracted. He quickly reinserted his fingers and crooked them forward towards him and drawing downward -hitting her g-spot and intensifying her orgasm tenfold. He continued to lick and kiss and finger her until she rode down from her orgasm.

By the time she was back to earth she was licked clean and by the time she had caught her breath he had kissed her hip, stood and finished his shower. Great Merlin! If this was a regular occurrence shed keel over. He was a bloody _fantastic_ lover.

He assisted her to stand when it was apparent her legs were jelly, dried themselves off and he lead her back to his bed room, leaving her robe and clothes in the bathroom. Remus had laid out several candles near the bead and nightstand and the bottle of Massage oil from the day of _The_ _Debacle_.

It was a light oil, meant to be left on the skin that smelled of mint and orange. He urged her to lay face down upon the bed and warmed the oil in his hands before touching it to her smooth back. Running his hands over her shoulders he left streaks of the slippery oil where ever his fingers touched. "I have a confession darling. This was supposed to be given to you a few weeks ago along with that basket of chocolate."

She tilted her head a little more to look behind her and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes it was going to be another peace offering. An attempt to easy your pain however when I saw that the chocolate was enough I decided to save the massage for another time."

"Ha! I would not have had any idea how to deal with the proposal. I've been so attracted to you and I would have known that I couldn't handle it and I would have been way to tense. I'm glad you saved it till now…I get all the benefits this way. Thank you."

Silence reigned as he continues her massage – nothing overtly sexual she sensual and relaxing. After many minutes and handfuls of oil he had finished her back, legs, arms, shoulders and neck. He turned her over and continued on the front. Beginning at her collarbone Remus delicately caressed and rubbed small circles over the skin of her chest giving a playful tug at her nipples. He massaged her belly and hips finally working his way back down her legs and finishing with her delicate feet.

By the time he finished Remus had lulled Hermione into a relaxed and sleepy haze.

It was nearing evening and the others who were staying at Grimald Place would be returning namely: Harry, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Tonight after he talked to Hermione more about the bond specifics and figured how, when and why this happened - he hoped to confront Harry. Hopefully Harry wouldn't be horrified.

Tucking Hermione under the covers he slid in next to her for a short respite before unknown ahead.


	6. Complete Oblivion

Smut Squicker Safe Chapter  
Surgeon General's Warning - May cause choking (due to cuteness).

They were completly oblivious-

The sun had set, twilight passed and true night was fast approaching without either lovers' knowledge. In fact neither woke from their slumber before there was a knock on the outer door.

"Remus? Are you in there?" Charlie's booming voice sounded on the other side of the door. Then more quietly, "Hermione, Mom brought dinner and everyone is meeting in the kitchen. The coast is clear." Footsteps echoed as he left the hall.

Remus and Hermione looked at each other in astonishment before realization dawned. Charlie was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir in her sixth year. He never changed physically but he had been much more alert since the incident. He had been infected but not to the extent that Remus had.

It also made sense as to why he was so hyperaware of their feelings towards each other.

Rising from the bed completely unabashed Remus walked to his wardrobe and extracted a soft brown robe and walked it over to Hermione. Once he helped her into it he turned her to him and smiled, "Well, we best be getting dressed then. It's a shame really I love to have you running around starkers all the time…although it would be a bit distracting. Do me a favor love?"

When she looked at him questioningly he continued, "Don't get rid of all the marks. I like them."

Hermione laughed suddenly, of course he would like them, the werewolf in him was rumbling contentedly at the site of his marked mate. "Promise I'll leave a few. Same with you darling, I like my mark an you as well." She said as she pointedly looked at the hicky on his chest.

Kissing the mark she stepped around, walked to the door and said, "Shall we just walk down as is and shock them with the truth – no explanation? Then we can just come back up here and shag….No I suppose we couldn't. Alright I'll ask Harry to meet us in the library after the 'debriefing' so we can speak to him first."

At the door she turned to Remus and smiled, "Get dressed love we have a lot of time to make up for once this is dealt with."

Ten minutes later when Hermione made it into the kitchen she saw Remus in the corner speaking quietly with Charlie. Molly was at the stove while Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Moody and Tonks were all at the table eating and talking.

Harry was calmly leaning against the kitchenette looking directly at her. When she hesitated before she smiled her greeting she simply tipped his head in the direction if the drawing room just passed the servants entrance to the kitchen.

Feeling slight nervous she nodded slightly and followed him into the next room. She looked towards Remus who gave her an encouraging smile and nod. He would follow her soon

Upon entering the drawing room she noticed that Harry had taken a seat on the chaise lounge leaving room for her on the same. Taking her seat she looked up into knowing green eyes. "I have a feeling that you need to speak with me?"

He made it a question although he already knew. Harry had become scarily perceptive acting to the counter point of Ron's seemingly obtuseness at times.

"Yes, Harry, I need to talk to you. I may have, accidentally you understand, irreversibly bonded myself to someone without his prior knowledge or consent several months ago only just today informing him of the incident. Worst of all I did all of this without informing my very best friend until this very moment."

Looking into the shocked eyes of Harry she knew he was not expecting anything of the sort.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! What is Remus going.." cutting himself off, "Hermione you have to tell Remus, it isn't my place to tell you this but, I think he may have feelings for you and well he deserves to know even as nothing more than your partner." Harry continued on in this vein for another minute until Hermione realized there was no end in sight for the current rant.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione attempted to assuage him.

"Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down? You are bonded – for life! Bollocks! He'll be crushed but he has to know. I'll go get him right now. You have to tell Remus…"

"Tell me what?" Remus asked as he entered the room and stood before the two friends.

"Remus, you should sit down for this mate." Harry balked at hi own choice of words then jumped from his seat beside Hermione and sat in the empty fanback across from the chaise, leaving the seat next to Hermione open.

Remus took the seat beside Hermione stretching his arms over the back behind her and just slightly pressing his thigh against hers – it was very casual – or would have been if his fingers hadn't found the back of her neck and began to stroke her nape.

"Harry seems to think I should tell you that I have bonded myself to someone, and that you should know more than anyone in the whole world, as you may have feelings for me." Hermione stated with a smile and a small hitch in her voice.

"He is correct; I have loved you for a very long while. I also should know before anyone else for several reasons. Do you wish to tell him darling or should I?" By now Harry had caught on and smiled.

"Oh, I think you better I can't seem to concentrate." Those wonderful almost ticklish touches were driving her nutters. He let out a low masculine chuckle that sprung gooseflesh out all over her skin.

"Harry, I take it then that you do not object to my feelings towards Hermione?"

"Not at all Remus, I have known for some time. I think I knew years ago when you were first paired off, that Christmas I saw you watching her from the porch. Just wasn't expecting Hermione to find out this way – or you for that matter. I guess congratulations are in order. My blessing to you both it was about bloody time. Why couldn't you have gotten together last-" at Hermione's glare, albeit slightly dazed glare, "Shit…Sorry Hermione, we had a pool going. I had the third week of last month, now Fred and George won 200 Galleons – a piece."

"What! The entire order had to be in on it to get that type of reward."

Blushing Harry explained that everyone in the order had joined in on the bet, including Severus, Draco and Moody however the order were not the only participants. The Hogwarts staff, many Aurors, Zabini the Unspeakable and his wife as well as HER OWN MOTHER had all placed bets.

Placing her head firmly in her hands she leaned forward and attempted to breathe deeply and slowly so she didn't pass out. Remus rubbed her back softly and said, "Well at least I know your mother likes me." Causing Hermione to choke a laugh and Harry to chime in with an emphatic, "Are you kidding she wanted to bet on possible marriage dates and first born children."

After Hermione regained her composure she turned towards Remus and asked if he was ready to tell the others and he simply smiled before leaning over and gently picked her up. Despite her squeak of surprise she did not protest and Harry followed them back towards the ever growing in number and volume clan in the kitchen.

When Remus entered the kitchen with Hermione in his arms all eyes turned towards them and silence fell. He strode over to the kitchen counter placed her atop it and quickly grabbed the platters set aside for them. He magically wrapped them and placed them in Hermione's lap and then walked to the icebox and extracted two butterbeers. He also placed them in her lap and finally turned to acknowledge the extremely quiet crowd.

"Hermione and myself would like to make an announcement." Pausing for a moment before he continued, "We are officially a mated pair and as this has come as a quite a shock to many of you I'm sure you have questions," this was said with many pointed stares at those who blushed at the obvious tone in Remus' voice (namely Molly, Ron, Arthur and surprisingly Draco), "however as it is quite sudden Hermione and I have much to…discuss. We would appreciate it if we went undisturbed until tomorrow mor-"

"-Night! Tomorrow night. We have much discussing to do…" Hermione stammered as the blush crept up her face. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we'll answer any questions we can – tomorrow night. With that said Good night everyone we'll be retiring to my chambers."

Remus pivoted on his heal, wrapped Hermione in his arms, close to his chest and as he walked from the room tossed one last parting comment over his shoulder. "I think someone should also Floo Fred and George to tell them that they won the Pool."

They were on their way to find a little oblivion...

Sorry it's been so long. I will try to update again soon.


	7. Expressions

Alright First things first – I screwed up. I got the older Weasely brothers mixed up in my head. Sorry the names got goofed up, they are secondary characters more of a plot device than anything else but for the confusion, I apologize.

That said…On with the show!

The kitchen was silent as the couple exited the room not a single person had expected an announcement in such a manner. Arthur being the first to regain his composure very eloquently stated that he did not wish to tell the twins of their winnings. After a very mature discussion; mature discussion meaning of course, that several occupants of the room namely: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Draco and surprisingly Moody all exclaiming, "Not it!" at precisely the exact same moment as well as a small spat between Fleur and Tonks before Molly was "volunteered" for the happy job.

At the same time Remus and Hermione had made it back to his quarters and were quietly eating their meal snuggled together upon his bed. While they ate Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of their family's reaction. After all they had become a family, all of them, even Draco and Severus. As her thoughts began to drift to other things namely, how IT had happened.

Remus sensing that her thoughts were not necessarily of the gentler variety placed his fingers beneath hr his and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. "Hey, what is wrong? Should I not have told everyone in such as way?"

"No, of course not!" Seeing the look on his face she continued, "What I mean to say is that was brilliant! I am still trying to figure out HOW it happened. I know we never performed a blood ritual in any thing we have done, right?"

"I have to confess that the only form of blood ritual I know of is dark magic from a sacrifice. Are there different types?"

"Yes, and most do deal with a sacrifice. Others consist of adding fresh flowing blood to a potion to strengthen the results taken forcefully it taints the potion and that is often why it has become a grey art if you will. In centuries past the war blood rites were often considered blood rituals as well. You know if to spilled your enemy's blood and painted yourself in it and ingested it you gained their strength."

"Hermione, Love, don't the Muggle tribes have those blood rituals as well?"

"My God Remus you are a genius!"

"Of course I am, Why?"

"Blood Brothers!"

"Oh yes, blood brothers, who are they?"

"Muggle children often have a… ritual if you will. Children who are very close yet are unrelated will sometimes exchange blood from open wound, in essence sharing their blood and becoming blood brothers."

"Ok. How is this going to answer our question?"

"Don't you see? We have fought alongside one another for a long while now. We had forged a bond long before as friends and it grew." Seeing his eyes still questioning, she asked, "How many times have we protected one another, pulled each other out of bad situations and been completely covered in each others blood?"

"We have been performing it for years and never knew…" The realization coming as a shock for him.

"Yes. I can even distinctly recall a moment when I was badly injured during those final confrontations with Death Eaters just before the final battle where you carried me to safety the hex was on my side and I was bleeding profusely and when you propped me against the tree I saw that you had long gashes on your arm, I had thought the blood was from me at first. I also remember thinking that I was amazed that you could do that for me while you were in so much pain." She could see the gears turning in his head and had to smile, he was really thinking this through.

"If this Muggle ritual counts then were have continued to strengthen that bond several times over the course of several years; Do you think it would change the bond if we preformed it knowingly and deliberately?"

"It's possible. We could try it. But for now I think we have done enough talking and I jus realized I still have to express my gratitude to you for saving me in that battle. In fact I have a lot of appreciating to do. With that she leaned over their platters and kissed him softly on the lips."

Oh yes, she had lots of thanking to do….


End file.
